Se brûler les ailes
by Griseldis
Summary: La lumière est aveuglante et il faut parfois détourner les yeux, et cela semble normal. Elle blesse, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas sa faute.


_Écrit pour la **78ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Plaie**. Pour plus de détails, voyez mon profil ou envoyez moi un MP !_

 _Disclaimer : Tout ce joyeux monde appartient à Marvel. Je précise que nous sommes ici dans l'univers du film et pas dans celui du comic.  
_

* * *

.

 **Se brûler les ailes**

.

Tu aimais mes histoires, tu te souviens ? Je suis bon conteur, habile comme je suis avec les mots. N'est-ce pas logique, puisque je suis si bon menteur ?

Cette histoire-là, tu vas l'aimer. Forcément, elle parle de toi.

Tu es né beau. Je n'y étais pas, mais combien de fois ai-je entendu ta mère le dire, à l'époque où je croyais que moi aussi j'avais le droit de la nommer ainsi. Tu as grandi, toujours beau, et bien sûr bon, et puis brave, et noble et alors ils t'aimèrent tous, toi le guerrier le plus puissant du royaume et le prince idéal. Était-ce parce que tu maniais la foudre que tu les éblouissais au point qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voyait tes défauts ?

La lumière est aveuglante et il faut parfois détourner les yeux, et cela semble normal. Elle blesse, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas sa faute.

Je te voyais pourtant moi. Moi qui aimais l'ombre parce que là j'étais sûr de ne pas t'y croiser. Moi qui aimais les livres comme toi qui aimais les armes, parce que sur ce terrain-là au moins, tu ne pouvais rivaliser avec moi. Que voyais-je, lorsque je regardais vers le terrain d'entraînement depuis l'ombre de la bibliothèque ?

Je te voyais vain, épris de ta propre gloire, orgueilleux, persuadé de ta supériorité, colérique et impulsif.

Je voyais tes défauts, et pourtant, je ne t'aurais pas voulu autrement. Je ne te souhaitais ni humble ni sage, parce que comme tous les autres à Asgard, j'étais fasciné par ta lumière.

J'étais moi aussi comme ces papillons qui gravitaient autour de toi, la seule différence c'est que j'étais conscient que j'allais me brûler les ailes et que tu nous détruirais.

Est-ce si terrible d'avoir voulu montrer que tu n'étais prêt ? Est-ce si terrible d'avoir voulu pour moi ce trône qui était tien par droit d'aînesse mais dont mon sang ne me rendait pas indigne ?

Ça l'était, bien sûr que ça l'était mais je ne le savais pas encore. On me dit si souvent habile aux mensonges que j'avais oublié que d'autres pouvaient mentir aussi bien que moi. Et puis j'avais confiance, enfant que j'étais, en l'amour d'Odin, en sa sagesse aussi.

J'ai voulu montrer que tu n'étais pas prêt à être roi, qu'une flamme trop chaude brûle autant les alliés que les ennemis.

Ce fut si facile de tromper les Jotun et de les faire entrer en Asgard, si facile de te manipuler ensuite pour te pousser à la folie d'aller les défier.

Je t'accompagnais, bien sûr. D'abord pour que tu ne suspectes rien et ensuite pour savourer mon triomphe.

Je fus pris à mon propre piège, et bien pris. C'est toi qui fus banni ce jour-là mais c'est moi qui perdis tout ce que j'avais.

Le bleu de ma peau était la terrible réponse à toutes les questions que j'avais pu me poser sur nos différences, sur ta radiance et mon obscurité. J'avais cru que tu avais pris toute la place à la lumière et que c'est pour cette raison que j'avais dû me contenter de l'ombre, mais en fait, depuis le début, ce n'était simplement pas ma place.

Depuis le début, tu étais un prince et moi j'étais un monstre.

Mais qu'il est cruel de faire croire au monstre qu'il est un prince. Qu'il est cruel de lui montrer la lumière, de la lui faire aimer, alors que ce n'est pas pour lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Odin me ramena et m'éleva comme son fils, mais ce ne fut certainement pas par gentillesse.

Il a corrompu ma nature, il a fait de moi un être qui n'a sa place nulle part. J'ai voulu passer outre. J'ai voulu détruire Jotunheim et effacé ce royaume comme si cela pouvait effacer ce que j'étais.

En vain. Le sang de Laufey coula, et cela ne changea rien. J'étais vivant et il était mort et c'était tout.

J'étais vivant, et tu l'étais aussi, et tu continuais de rayonner et je comprenais enfin que je n'avais pas ma place dans cette lumière.

Je ne suis pas ton frère parce que tu n'es pas le mien.

Mais pour rien au monde, je ne permettrai que tu m'oublies. Toi et ta race m'avez trop blessé et trop profondément pour que je ne puisse jamais vous pardonner, pour que je vous autorise à m'oublier.

Et toi, l'enfant chéri d'Asgard, c'est par toi qu'ils souffriront, par ce que je t'infligerai.

Tu m'entends, Thor ? Je serai la plaie constante sur ton flanc, une douleur sourde qu'on croit pouvoir oublier mais qui se réveille au moindre geste un peu brusque, quelque chose qui ne guérit pas et qui finit par tuer. Je ne serais pas un autre papillon.

Contemple mon œuvre, et pleure pour tes chers mortels, saigne pour eux et vis pour me haïr.

Vis pour briller, je vivrais pour t'éteindre.

.

* * *

 _Loki, fais un câlin à ton frère, ça ira mieux..._


End file.
